true love
by quintin grey
Summary: After the war harry still feels incomplete. Is the answer to his problem the unfullied part of his life.
1. Chapter 1

True love

Chapter 1 memories of the past

A 24 year old Harry Potter was asleep on his bed in Grimmauld Place. It was 7 years after the war and he recovered well except for that one part of his life that he really made him sad. It had been 10 years since he realized that he loves and is in love with one Fleur Delacour which made him very sad and depressed even though the hard part of his life had been surpassed.

_DREAM SQUEAL _

"Harry, Harry" a young witch called for Harry from a distance. Harry turned around to see who it was. "Cho;" Harry slowly pronounced and rubbed his eyes. When his vision didn't betray him he ran towards Cho and hugged her. " Oh, Cho I've missed you so much life hasn't been this same since you past and the war finished. Cho turned her head aside to avoid Harry's gaze. " I know you've been sad and I hate to admit it, but its all for the wrong reasons," Cho paused to wipe her tears away, "I know its' impossible but I have been watching you and its' time for you to really go after what you really love and need," Cho paused to look at a confused Harry. " Harry, I knew all along since and before we dated that your heart and feelings were really all for Fleur and I loathe her for everything. Once I remember you only had eyes for me, then that stupid competition had to happen. Once I saw you had this great chemistry with her I knew I had lost you forever to that perfect bitch," Cho stopped and sobbed uncontrollably in Harry's shoulder. Harry hugged her tightly and rubbed her back, " Cho, I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I'm sorry I pretended to love you, I admit once I really had my eyes set only for you, but when I connected with Fleur I knew instantly that you deserve someone better than me who can love you and adore like I never could, but I never could break up with you cause I knew breaking up with you would never make strong enough to diminish Voldemort. If only I knew how to make up for what I did to you then probably I'll feel a little better." Harry finished his apology and hugged Cho further. Cho sniffed and wiped her tears away when she pulled away from Harry's arms. " I know this would help me too, so I want you to find Fleur and be with her like you were really meant to be in the first place, do this Harry for me and yourself don't stop yourself from falling into a better place everyone knows you deserve it more than anyone else, but remember this, I'll always love you," Cho finished and kissed Harry's cheek then started to fade away.

_END OF DREAM SQUENCE_

Harry bolted upright sweating. He touched his cheek where Cho had kissed him and still felt her lingering presence. He breathed hard and remembered what Cho had said and it made him feel a little better and made him smile. " I'll go to Ron's then" he thought and dressed for his departure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 trouble with the past

He popped over to Ron's place. He knocked casually and waited for Ron to open the door. He started to get impatient and was going to barge in when he heard Ron complaint. "Bloody hell I told them not to bother me until tomorrow,". When Ron opened the door he apologized instantly. " Sorry mate wasn't expecting anyone today especially you,". Ron welcomed him and offered him a drink. " What would you want mate?". " Anything would do Ron, I'll just be in the balcony," he replied. Ron nodded, " Must be here to do serious thinking," Ron commented. Harry only nodded and started to walk towards the direction of the balcony. A cold breeze greeted him as he settled himself on the edge. He folded his hands and made his mind wonder.

_Flash Back _

" Arry, Arry I'm here, I hope I'm not late ," Fleur greeted him with kisses on both cheeks. " No you're not, thanks for coming anyways, I hope I'm not interrupting any of your schedule because of this sudden meeting," Harry apologized. " No, no actually I was quite delighted you invited me I was starting to get bored, a big castle with nothing to do such a waste," Fleur commented.

" Oh, sorry about that," she apologized for her comment earlier. Harry just smiled and grabbed her hand. " Here I want you to give this to Cho whatever happens okay," he shoved the letter into Fleur's hand and then kissed her goodbye. " Arry wait, Arry," Fleur called for him but he was already so far away. Fleur shrugged her shoulders and observed the letter and it's details. Curiosity got the better of her. She performed a spell to know the contents of the letter without even opening the envelope. " I love you," was the first line she read and it was all it took to feel her heart break into pieces.

_End of flash back_

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts when Ron handed him his butterbeer. " Still thinking about her," Ron inquired. Harry just sighed, " Yeah, never could stop, I still love her and I'm still very much in love with her. I had this dream, that's actually the reason why I popped here in the first place," he paused to see if Ron was listening. Ron was listening intently and urged him to continue speaking. " Cho was in my dream, she told me I should look for Fleur and be with her and that she knew all along my feelings were only for Fleur, she also added that I shouldn't stop myself from falling," he finished. Ron sighed, " You know Cho's right you should find Fleur and be Happy. In fact I never saw you smile or happy unless you were talking or thinking about Fleur, so go and find her it'll do everyone specially you good," Ron suggested and walked away to get them another round of Butterbeer. Once again Harry was in deep thought.

_Flash Back_

Fleur was walking in the hallway when he over heard Roger Davis asking her to the Yule ball.

" Sure I'll go with you I like you anyways," Fleur commented and walked hand and hand with Roger to her carriage. Harry was sadden because he really thought he and Fleur shared a different connection with each other. Fleur felt a pang in her stomach. A week later Harry invited her to a sudden meeting.

_End Of Flash back_

Ron returned with a couple of bottles in his hands. He handed Harry his share and started to drink it. " So when are you planning to go look for Fleur," Ron asked cautiously. " I don't know probably tomorrow I'll apparate to the Delacour manor and ask where she might be staying," Harry replied tiredly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Sorrows of a Flower

Fleur was staying with Gabrielle in Florence. Florence was a great place, much like France Fleur thought. Fleur's gaze was outside the window, she was in deep thought, yet again. " Tsk, Tsk Fleur your spacing out again, is it Bill," Gabrielle waved her hands in front of Fleur who didn't hear her concern. She temporarily snapped out of her reverie, " What, did you say something, Gabi ," she asked immediately. " I said you were spacing out again, is it Bill," she repeated her question. Fleur groaned at Gabi, " You know very well Gabi that it's Harry who I'll always love and that's the only reason why I'm always in deep thought, I guess apart of me will always wait for him, just waiting for him to sweep me off of my feet again, share our connection once more, it was never about me and Bill, it was always about Bill loving me, but they never took time to know if I really loved Bill or even liked him. Our being together was only cover up for my emptiness, but of coarse you learn to love that person you are with, but not completely." Fleur finished with tears flowing down her cheeks. Gabrielle was shocked from the revelation, her sister loves Harry Potter, she knew they shared something when the tri-wizard tournament happened, but she never knew her sister had loved him completely. Realizing the hurt look Gabi was exuding she tried to comfort Gabi. " Look, Gabi I know it's a lot to take in right now, to hear your sister loves and is in love with your old crush, but let me show you why I do,". Fleur then prepared a pensive and a memory. She pulled Gabi into the memory.

_Flash Back _

" Oh, I'm nervous I hope the Goblet will pick me as a champion," Fleur mumbled to herself not realizing Harry had overheard her. He appeared from the corner, Fleur wiped her wand towards him. When she realized it was one of the good students of Hogwarts she withdrew her wand away. " Don't be nervous I'll bet the Goblet will choose you, I can see you're pretty, but I can sense you're smartest student among the representatives of your school, you just proved it to me a while a ago when you quickly got to a defensive stand when you heard me." Harry comforted Fleur. " By the way I'm.." Fleur was trying to introduce her self when Harry cut her off. " Fleur Delacour, everyone knows you," Harry finished her sentence for her. " Because, I'm part Veela

because I'm beautiful maybe you think I'm a fool because I entertained you before, but I'm not allowing myself to be fooled around by the likeness of you," she retorted then started to walk away. " Wait, I never knew you were part Veela", Harry shouted. Fleur stopped dead on her tracks and faced Harry with a confused look. " What you never knew," she amused. Harry grinned at her. " Then why are you here," she asked. " Coz, I..I..," Harry stammered. " C'mon I don't have all day," she said while pretending to be very busy. A blush crept into her pale cheeks as she smiled, she sensed Harry had liked her, and she knew she felt this same since she arrived at Hogwarts.

_End Of Flash Back_

Fleur pulled Gabi out of the pensive then got another memory.

_Flash Back_

" So this is where the famous Harry Potter studies, where is he," she asked the moment she sat at the Ravenclaw table. A student pointed out Harry and she smiled at him. " He exceeds my expectation, his a lot more handsome than I imagined, brave too I presumed since he is in Gryffindor," fleur noted to herself.

_End of Flash Back_

Gabi was surprised at her sister. " You can have any man you wished, but why Harry I still don't understand why," Gabi pronounced quite irritably. Fleur grabbed another memory and they entered it.

_Flash Back_

" Arry, Arry are you there," Fleur asked tentatively. Out of nowhere Harry's head appeared. " Wow, an invisibility cloak, ow'd did you get one," Fleur asked amused. Harry's expression grew sad. " Oh, I'm sorry I forgot your parents…I presume this is your father's," she solemnly answered her own question. Harry smiled at her, " I'm sorry about that I guess I still long for them, but enough about that, I'm here to tell something important," he paused. " Oh, Harry I already know you like me," Fleur implied. Harry's eyes grew, " Am I that transparent," Harry asked. " No, your not but we Veelas have this gift to sense people's feeling specially the one directed to us," Fleur informed him then kissed Harry's cheeks. " Don't worry I feel the same way about you," Fleur kissed him after her answer. " Fleur I think I'm immune to your Veela charm, that's the reason why I liked you in the first place, I can like and love you without being affected, I wondered why I didn't feel like the other pupils, so I assumed I was immune," he finished. She flung her self to Harry. " That's great Harry I've been looking for someone like you all my life, I did wonder why you didn't pay much attention to me when I've been trying to get your attention since I got settled in," Fleur explained happily.

_End Of Flash Back_

" But no one can resist a vela," Gabi retorted. " I know, Miel but Harry is an exemption. I tried everything to him, but nothing worked that's what made me love him and fall for him unlike Bill I'll tell you a secret, I can manipulate Bill in any way I like that's why I never felt anything for him unlike Harry, he made me feel that I'm not just a pretty face but someone worth it," Fleur pronounced. Gabi smiled at her, " Now, I understand why you love him and why you were never able to forget him," Gabi said while hugging her sister. " But I never knew why our relationship never worked." Fleur sighed. "Well, let's see. "Grab a memory from before you had a misunderstanding," Gabi insisted then pulled Fleur. Fleur got the memory and followed Gabi to then pensive.

_Flash Back _

" What memory are we in anyways," Gabi asked. "It's the memory from a week before Harry asked me to give Cho her love letter," Fleur replied in a hurt tone. " How did you know it was a love letter," Gabi asked appalled at her sister. "I charmed the letter, but I was only able to read the first line, and that's what all it took me to realized I had lost my Harry," Fleur replied with tears on her cheeks. Gabi hushed her then stayed at the side of the hallway. " Okay, in 5 seconds I'll be walking from the corner and Roger will ask me to the Yule Ball," she informed Gabi. On cue just as Fleur said she walked in the hallway only to be asked by Roger. Gabi looked at the far corner of the hallway to find Harry walking this way. When Harry heard Fleur talking to Roger he hid himself in the corner. Harry then heard Fleur pronounce, "Sure I'll go with you I like you anyways_,"_. Harry dropped to his knees and felt his heart break. He mutter something Gabi could not understand.

_End of flash Back_

When they landed in the apartment Gabi's face was unpaintable. " I now know why he gave you the letter," Gabi said with hate in her voice. " And you deserve it," Gabi spat back at her. Fleur was shocked with the voice of her sister. " Harry, heard and saw you when you agreed to go with Roger to the ball, you just had to say, _sure I like you anyways_," Gabi beckoned. Fleur felt stupid and dumbfounded when she heard Gabi's statements. Fleur had to see for her self, so she entered Gabi's head and found out that her sister wasn't lying. It was her own fault she was like this for years. She slumped down her bed and closed her eyes. She imagined Harry, the way he used to smile at her and laugh at her jokes, the way Harry made her feel good about her self. Then again she was disturbed by Gabrielle, " What are you going to do now," her sister asked. She shrugged and replied helplessly, ' I honestly don't know, and as If I haven't tried to look for him, I have tried, but every time I do I fail, I guess time will be the one to lead me to my Harry, my only wish is that when I find Harry again I can make up for everything I mislead him to," Fleur closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Searching for her

Harry dressed nervously and was quite anxious to pop in front of the Delacour manor. He didn't know what to expect or hear from anyone of Fleur's relatives. Fleur of coarse wrote her father and mother about their relationship back when he was still in Hogwarts. Fleur's parents were actually disappointed at their daughter's decision to marry Bill instead of him when they broke up, but coaxed them to eventually accept Bill. Ron called for him, " Harry, are you ready," Ron asked him when they met downstairs. He only nodded, " Well, good luck mate and Hermione's coming over later," Ron reminded him before he popped out of their house. A breeze greeted his face when he appeared in front of the palace like home. Harry straighten his clothing before knocking at the big stained glass door. A house elf opened the door, " Good afternoon monsieur, come in I'll call Madam and Monsieur Delacour for you," the house elf lead him to sit in the tea room then popped off to get the Delacours. When the Delacours saw him they were delighted and Giselle Delacour hugged and kissed his cheeks, " It's wonderful to see a familiar face after a long time," Giselle greeted. He smiled and sat back down, " Please, make yourself comfortable, Tea or Wine," Pierre offered. " Tea, would be nice sir," he replied meekly. " Oh, Harry you can call me Pierre and my wife Giselle we have been through so much, first name basis are welcomed by us specially if you are the one involved," he requested. " Yes, Harry I believe my husband is right, you're like a son to us already, though we always wondered why you Fleur never married each other, it would have been best for her rather than that Bill Weasley," Giselle spat. " Now, now Giselle this is now the time to talk about that we have a guest," Pierre reminded. " My deepest apologies Harry, I always lost my temper when I talk about my son-in-law," she calmly explained. He remained quiet until he finished his tea and Pierre cleared his throat. Harry took this as a cue to ask about Fleur, " Madam, oh I mean Giselle the real reason for my visit is, I was wondering where I could possibly find Fleur," he managed to say it firmly.

Giselle and Pierre took a deep breath, " Actually, we haven't seen Fleur or Gabrielle for 5 years and God only knows where my babies have settled,' Giselle managed to reply before sobbing into Pierre's shoulder. Pierre only gave him a weak smile, " I'm sorry I just had to ask, I really just want to look for Fleur and finally be with her that's all," his replied with guilt in his voice.

" Good, finally our little flower will be happy, she always said and wrote that her most cherished moments before the war was with you.," Giselle collectively stated. " If you find her, make her happy again. She never came home because she never wanted us to see her weak and without you she felt she was, so bring her home and make us see that our daughter's happy and well again," Pierre requested. Harry smiled, " I'll do my best to find her and make her happy," Harry replied. He bade them goodbye and popped back home. Ron was waiting for him and when Harry popped up. " Hey, mate how'd it go," Ron asked cautiously. Harry frowned and shrugged his shoulders, " According to the Delacours they haven't seen Fleur or Gabrielle in five years and the girls haven't been communicating since then," Harry replied sadly. " That's okay mate, but you are going to look for them right," Ron asked excitedly. Harry beamed at Ron's support and statement. " Of course, I'm actually just waiting for.." he got cut off when Hermione popped beside him. " Mione," he greeted her and hugged her tight. Mione hugged him back and kissed his cheek. " I've been expecting you and I've missed you," he excitedly stated. " I've missed you too, what's this I hear you are going to try to look for Fleur," she inquired while eyeing him. He smiled at Mione, " I'll try to, but I need your help, you are the brightest witch of our age," he teased. Mione blushed at his statement and agreed. Mione tried every spell she read and experimented with to find someone, but nothing worked. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, " It's okay Mione, thanks for trying it means so much to me, you're tired we should eat something dinners' past," he invited her. Hermione smiled at his offer and took his hand with hers. The next day Mione left for home and Ron went to work. He was left alone again he decided to find Fleur the best way he knew. He popped in the borrow, but only found Charlie there. He went to the small cottage Fleur had managed to described to him once, but there was no Fleur or evidence that might lead him to her. He looked for her for weeks, but the results were the same until he made it to Belgium. A bartender greeted him, " Monsieur how may I help you,". " Yes, actually have you ever seen one of these girls, " Harry replied and showed him their picture. " Ah, yes I have seen this one," the bartender pointed out Fleur. " Where," he jumped up in surprise. " I have seen her about 6 weeks ago, but never came back here again, but as far as I remember she spoke in Italian," the bartender informed him. Harry gave him some money then popped up in Italy. He looked for her everywhere in secluded areas and in the cities, but no one recognized them. He grunted then went home. He found Ron eating in the kitchen, " So how'd it go," Ron asked once he saw Harry. " There was a lead, but then when I got there no one knew them or seen them," he replied. " not even once," Ron inquired. " No, not even once," Harry replied then popped to his room. He slept almost immediately and dreamed that he found himself in Fleur's embrace once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Letters

September 1 was only a 3 weeks away and Harry had received his letter from his headmistress.

Dear Professor Potter,

I'm hoping that you are still considering in teaching in Hogwarts. We have a new addition to our faculty. Please write back immediately to inform me if you still wish to teach as the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. I wish you well and please be informed that Ms. Granger will still fill the post of Transfiguration.

-- Minerva Mc Gonagall

Headmistress of Hogwarts

Harry sighed at his letter. Another owl came to view, he opened the window and grabbed the letter. He read the outer covering and opened it.

Dear Harry,

Hey, Harry I hope you already got your letter. I informed Minerva that I'll be still filling my post as the transfiguration professor. I hope you come back and teach, the students admit they really would want you to teach them more about D.A.D.A. . See you on the train.

P.S. I'm with mum and dad in Greece I'll send you a souvenir once I get home and take care.

Love Lots,

Mione

Harry smiled at Hermione's letter, " As long as Mione's there I'll come back," he thought. Ron then just popped home from work. " Mione tells me she's going back to teach in Hogwarts," Ron informed. " I know she just owled and asked If I could go back," Harry answered. " So, are you going back or not, you always considered Hogwarts your home anyways," Ron urged him. " Of course I'll come back, Minerva actually informed me that I have a new colleague," Harry informed him. " Did she tell you who it was," Ron asked curiously. " No, I guess we have to wait until the first to know, I have to go Ron I have to reply to Mione and Minerva regarding my return, see you later mate," Harry answered him before popping into his room. He replied to Minerva and Mione separately indicating that he would happily return and teach back in Hogwarts. In Florence Fleur also got a letter from the headmistress.

Dear Miss Delacour,

I guess you are shocked because I have found out where you are staying. I wrote you to offer you a job here in Hogwarts as the Charms professor. I hope you accept my offer. I hope you are willing to accept please write back to me immediately and see you in Hogwarts on September 1.

--- Minerva Mc Gonagall

Headmistress of Hogwarts

Fleur was initially shocked because Minerva had found her location, when her shock had past she sighed at the letter not knowing what to do. Fleur showed Gabrielle the letter and Gabi only smiled at her. " I don't know whether to accept or not it will just be bother me many memories of me and Harry are plastered on the walls of that school," she remembered hurtfully while asking Gabi what do to. " I think you should accept the offer, I know it hurts Fleur, but you have to understand It can do you good too," Gabi knowingly said. Fleur smiled at Gabi then replied to Minerva.

Dear headmistress,

I'm very willing to accept the post you are offering me. Yes, I will be in Hogwarts on the first of September. Thank you very much headmistress for even considering me to take up the post and I'll do my best to teach the students of Hogwarts.

-- Fleur Delacour

She folded the letter and handed it to an owl. She smiled at herself and sighed in content, a thing she hadn't done in years. " It feels good to feel contented," Fleur muttered under her breath.

" Fleur, have you reached a decision," Gabi asked as she settled herself beside her sister. " Oui, Miel I just sent an owl with my reply, I will be in Hogwarts to teach Charms and I actually feel good about it, thank you Gabi for your support, but what about you how will you cope while I'm gone," Fleur asked in a worried tone. Fleur expressed regret in accepting the position while forgetting her sister temporarily. "Oh, Fleur don't regret your decision I'm of age don't worry all my life you looked out for me this time it's my turn I will be fine and I will visit you," Gabi convinced her sister and hugged her. Fleur wiped away her tears and thanked Gabi while hugging her. As the weeks past she grew more nervous not knowing what to expect from the coming term. True, it had been there 10 years ago, but she was a student from Bauxbaton, but being a teacher is definitely a different affair for Fleur, but she wiggled the doubts and thoughts out off her mind and slept. Harry on the other hand was feeling Glum having to be in Hogwarts again. Feeling and remembering the memories left by Fleur every year since he started to teach in Hogwarts 2 years ago. He should be happy he considered Hogwarts his home since he was 11, but the past made it hard for him. It was only Hermione that helped him through it all. " Thank God, I still have Mione to watch over me while I'm on Hogwarts," he pronounced. Then he wrote Mione a letter.

Dear Mione,

Thank you and thank God for always being there for me, helping, protecting me and always reaching out for me. I'm glad that Trevor got loose on the train, otherwise I would never met someone like you Mione.

P.S. I miss you , I love you ( you know what I mean) and I'm really grateful to have you in my

Life as a friend and all, I just had to tell you. See you on the first.

Love,

Harry

He folded the letter and sent the owl on it's way. He sighed deeply and fell in to deep slumber and forgot all the worries he felt for in days.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Missing and being sick

It was 15 minutes before the departure of Hogwarts Express when Harry popped him self near King's Cross. He pulled his trunk and brushed of some of the dust that got to his clothes. He settled himself in one of the compartments and locked it shut, so no one would disturbed him. Fleur was just in time to board the train when she arrived in platform nine and three quarters. She walk past many compartments and all the boys she past stopped at their tracks when she came by. She flashed a smile to the students, a thing she hasn't done since her departure from Hogwarts. She settled her self in a compartment where Hermione was staying.

Hermione looked up to see who had opened her door compartment and was surprised to see the lovely vela. " Fleur, come in make yourself comfortable, I assume you are the new Charms professor," Hermione greeted her and hugged her briefly. " I'm so glad Minerva thought of you, you will be perfect for the job, you are one of the best charms breaker I've known," Hermione commented. Fleur blushed at Hermione's comment and smiled at her, " Thank you I haven't heard an honest compliment since you know what..," she trailed and Hermione understood immediately what she meant. " Oh, I'm sorry Fleur I didn't mean to upset you," Hermione managed to slur and hugged Fleur to comfort her. Fleur manage to pull her self together again and pulled away from Mione's grip. " It's alright I'm fine now," Fleur thanked her. " So, who are the others we will be working with in Hogwarts," Fleur asked curiously. " Same old, same old," Mione lied not wanting to upset Fleur again If she mentioned Harry. Harry was napping soundly when the trolley announced it's presence. Harry got up and called for the lady. " Oh, professor Potter, it's good to see you what will it be for you," the lady asked happily. " Just a some Chocolate Frogs and a Licorice wand," he answered. The lady gave him his purchased products and gently kept the galleons Harry gave her, then walked away. Hermione thankful, Fleur was asleep when she heard Harry's voice to buy something from the trolley. Mione slowly and quietly crept out of the room and visited Harry. When Harry opened the door Hermione flung herself at him, " I missed you, here like I promised a souvenir," she handed Harry a miniature Hercules. Harry laughed at this, " I'm just glad your with me Mione," he whispered. Mione hugged him, " Thanks for the letter Harry you mean a lot to me that's why I do all those things and I love you too and you know what I mean by that also," she teased and they laughed at their silliness. " So you have any ideas who our new colleague is," Harry asked curiously. " I honestly don't know. I didn't even bother asking Minerva about who that person is and besides I was too busy writing my lessons to even bother," Hermione replied with a hint of guilt. " Oh, well I guess we just have to find out for ourselves who that person is, I just hope I get along with that person," Harry commented. " I sense you will, you always get along with everyone, except Filch" Mione teased. Harry laughed at this, " I better go back, I still have to finish my lessons," Mione pronounced. " You haven't changed and I'm glad that you didn't at least I still have a thing or two from the past that's still good," Harry commented then Mione left him. When she returned Fleur was already awake, " Where have you been," Fleur asked suspiciously. " Just went off to the loo that's all," she replied carefully. Fleur smiled at her then they changed to their robes. Harry on the other hand was starting to feeling a bit sick, so she owled the headmistress.

Dear Minerva,

I'm sorry to write you on such an early occasion. I feel very terrible and I'm sorry that I may not be able to attend the opening feast and sorting. Please don't mention that I have comeback to teach, I wish to surprise my students about my return. Thank you for convincing me yet again to teach back in Hogwarts.

---- Professor Potter

He gave his letter to an owl and immediately proceeded to fall asleep. When Minerva received the letter she felt bad for Harry, " Poor Harry, he always fall sick at the start of term," she muttered. When the train had arrived he heard a familiar voice, " Fir's years, follow me your boats are ready," Hagrid announced. When all the students were gone Harry lifted himself off the compartment and managed to walk himself to his quarters. He slept immediately after conjuring a dreamless potion. Downstairs on the great hall Minerva sorted the students one by one. After the sorting everyone grew quiet, so they could listen to the opening speech of their headmistress.

" Good Evening to you all," Minerva greeted. The students mumbled a replied then focused back their attention to the veela professor specially the boys. " As you well know our professor Flitwick has retired and is doing well. As I have noticed you are all looking at your new Charms professor, Professor Delacour," Minerva paused and Fleur stood up to bow and courtesy to them.

" Merde, I feel like I'm back to being a 17 year old Bauxbaton student," she noted to her self while sitting down. " If anyone of you don't know professor Delacour, she was an esteemed student from Bauxbaton and was their tri-Wizard champion 10 years back she also served faithfully and fought during the second war and helped a lot to destroy Voldemort," Minerva paused to her the whole hall gasp except the Slytherin table. " Now for the sad news our old defense against the dark arts professor might now come back for his third year, so I will be taking over for the first few weeks until the post is filled," Minerva finished and started the feast.

" I think Harry would be a great D.A.D.A. teacher," Fleur noted to herself. After the feast Fleur asked Mione who was the old D.A.D.A. professor before she arrived. " Oh, promise you won't cry," Mione started. Fleur nodded, " Harry was the D.A.D.A. teacher for the past two years, and I don't know why he didn't return this year, I should ask Ron why he didn't return," Mione explained. " Probably because he sensed I was coming to teacher here in Hogwarts," Fleur interjected. " Oh, don't be silly how could he possibly know that, his probably in auror camp or a mission," Mione suggested. " Oui, that's right he might be, he is good at what he does," Fleur chimed while remembering what Harry could do after his 7th year. " I'll see you later and to help Ron told me years before Harry was looking for you everywhere. I never knew If stopped though," Mione interjected before leaving Fleur smiling. "Wait did you just say Ron, Ronald Weasley my ex- brother-in-law" Fleur inquired a bit too late because Mione had left her quarters already. Mione knocked at Harry's door, but he didn't answer, so she just left him alone and started walking back to her quarters. She quickly got a parchment and a quilt and started writing Ron.

Dear Ron,

Oh, my God you wouldn't believe who Minerva got to fill the post of Professor Flitwick. Are you ready.. It's Fleur the Fleur Delacour Harry's Fleur, but Harry got sick so they weren't able to meet and see each other, yet, but I wonder what Harry's reaction will be. I both lied to them already so it wouldn't kill the excitement. See you in Christmas.

Your friend

-- Hermione

Mione folded her letter and went to the owlery. She told the owl where to send the letter then

Went back to her quarters to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Seeing is Believing

Harry woke up 5 minutes before class started. He washed himself quickly with a spell then grabbed his invisibility cloak.

When he got to the classroom the students were asking Minerva why Harry didn't return to teach them this term. " Well, I told you I didn't know like I said I'm not aware why he could not return, Professor Potter must be in a mission," Mc Gonagall responded in a tone of finality.

Harry tapped Minerva and she understood Harry was there and left the room immediately. " That was suspicious,' a student commented. Harry took off his cloak and greeted them, " Morning class, I'm sorry too be late, I was feeling sick last night that why I could not join the festivities,". " Oh, professor we're glad you came back," they said in unison. " I'm glad to bee back too," he slowly replied.

Harry's class was great and the students hoped D.A.D.A. would be longer. It was time for lunch when he heard two boys talking to each other, " Wow, Charms was great the best I've had since Flitwick's departure and she's Hot that Professor Delacour…,". " Boys you should know better than that to say things about your professor's like that and did you just say professor Delacour," Harry's heart dropped as he was reprimanding his students, memories of the past flooded him again.

He was shocked and had to breathe in deep, but he had to find out for himself If he heard his students correctly. When he entered the great hall he quickly scanned the table and indeed saw Fleur. His eyes started to fill with tears, but held his emotions back. Harry took a sit next to Hermione and glared at her. Fleur wasn't paying much attention until Hagrid spoke, " Elo, Harry how's your summer been,". Fleur looked to her left and saw Harry. Her eyes swelled and greeted Harry, " Ello, professor Potter,".

He just smiled at her and leaned over to Hermione, " We'll talk later, 5:00 p.m. in the room of requirements, don't be late," he said through clenched teeth. Hermione looked worried, but agreed. Thoughts were flooding Fleur's mind, " Could it be that the reason why she kept Harry's return to herself is because they're together,". " She told me he looked for me,". Fleur's thought's were disrupted by Mc Gonagall arrival. Classes went smoothly as the day progressed.

At 4:55 Harry started to look for the room of requirements and settled in when he found it. Hermione arrived just 5 minutes after him. " Why didn't you tell me Mione I trusted you," Harry shouted. " That's why, I knew you would be angry, I know it hurts Harry, but you can now try to be friends again with her," Mione replied. " That's not the point, the point is you lied to me about her coming to Hogwarts," He spat. Hermione got up and hugged Harry, he resisted at first, but then hugged her back, " Why, Hermione why did you cover up her return," he asked calmly.

" Because I knew you would react this way, I'm sorry I betrayed you, but I just wanted you to…" she trailed as she cried into Harry's shoulder. " I know darling, I know you'd never hurt me purposely, I know you just want me to be happy, but the thing is we don't know If Fleur feels the same way," Harry coaxed. " I'm sorry for everything Harry, but you don't know If Fleur does think the way you think," Mione whispered as the twinkle in her eyes showed.

Harry smiled at her, " Swear to me that there will be no more secrets and I'll try to handle this on my own and If I can anymore I'll ask you okay, but until then just support me," Harry whispered back. Mione swore then they left hand and hand to eat dinner. Fleur saw this and had a hurt look on her face.

Fleur didn't touch her food and Harry saw this. " I think you should talk to her later," Harry whispered into Hermione's ears. Fleur saw this and excused herself because she couldn't take how her jealousy was raising towards Hermione. Fleur found herself walking toward the lake, she settled herself on the grass.

_Flash Back_

They were cuddled under his invisibility cloak, " Why are we in your insibility cloak, again," she asked innocently. " Coz, it's late and I don't want you to be caught and be in trouble, remember we're rivals in their eyes, but I love you even If that's the case," he reasoned and that earned him a passionate kiss from Fleur. " Aussi, je'atime," she replied.

Harry's expression was crestfallen all of a sudden. " I should really learn how to speak French for you," Harry interjected. " Oh, sorry I forgot. I said I love you too," she said with flush on her cheeks. Harry kissed her again lovingly, " I love it when you blush," Harry complemented. Fleur smiled at him, " I hope this night never ends," Fleur said exhaustedly while cuddling up to Harry more.

_End of Flash Back_

Fleur sobbed at the memory, " I'll do anything just to have my Harry love me back again," she mumbled to herself. After dinner Mione looked for her. She borrowed Harry's map to find her.

" I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," she pronounced. She saw Fleur's mark by the lake, she return the map to Harry and when to where Fleur was resting. Fleur drew her wand at Hermione's direction when she heard twigs break. When she saw Hermione her expression changed from relaxed to angry, " What are doing here," Fleur inquired.

Hermione slowly settled herself beside Fleur. " I'm sorry I lied about Harry, I was just protecting both of you, I just want you to be both happy again," she stared. " How can I be happy again with Harry If you two are together," Fleur bellowed. "Wait, you think I'm together with Harry," Hermione asked surprised at the veela. " Yes, are you not. You two are so sweet with each other and you both whisper at each other ears as if no one's around, I love Harry still that's why I left everything," Fleur's anger increased.

Hermione only laughed at Fleur's words this earned her a first look transformation from Fleur, " You think it's funny," she asked Hermione with her fangs showing. Hermione stopped laughing and straightened her, "No, I was not laughing at you, I was laughing because you thought Harry and I are together, If that were the case we'd be married by now and Harry would have been fine and have moved on from the hurt you threw at him," Hermione explained. Fleur smiled at this, " I'm sorry I lost my temper and for everything, " Fleur apologized. Hermione hugged her, " I'm glad you did, I bet it feels good to transform again, I haven't seen you transform since the war.

I guess you haven't able to also since you've been so down," Hermione added and kissed Fleur forehead. " Thank you Hermione for taking care of Harry, I know now why you two were like that, he trusts you and therefore I trust you,' Fleur told her warmly. " It's late we should go back," Hermione suggested.

Fleur agreed, but then heard the grumble of her stomach, " I'll get the house elves to fix you something to eat when we get back, " Mione stated. After eating Mione and Fleur separated ways. Fleur was brushing her hair when she felt her she smile, " I think things will be better now," Fleur muttered as she placed her brush down and went to bed with a grin on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Desperation

Harry was finishing his lesson plan when Mione knocked at the door. Harry didn't answer,

" C'mon open up Harry it's me Hermione,". Hermione said. Harry waved his wand to let Mione in. Mione settled herself in one of Harry's chairs. " I talked to her," Hermione started. Harry stopped scribbling on his parchment, then looked at Hermione with intense eyes.

" What did she say," Harry asked. " It's actually funny, she thought we were together," she paused. Harry smiled at this, " Hah, If that were the case I'd probably would have moved on by now and would have been living the life of happiness, anyone would be lucky to have you as his wife Mione, but Its Fleur, who I want to experience life with being a married man, what we have is special Mione, but I feel I'll only be complete If its Fleur who I'll end up with. That's why I was never able to move on," Harry said while holding Mione in his arms now.

Mione hugged him, " I know Harry, I know, that's why I never did married too, I wanted to see you happy first before I could be," Hermione said with concern in her voice. " That's why I love you so much, you always looked out for me," Harry said while kissing her forehead. " We better go, we'll be late If we don't get moving," Harry pronounced. " Wow, a change from you Mr. Potter," Mione teased then walked ahead of Harry to her class.

Fleur was walking towards her class when she felt something pinch her heart. " Oh, Harry I hope its you who's stirring the feelings of my heart," Fleur muttered and wiped a tear that had rolled over her cheek.

_Flash Back_

" If you feel something pinching your heart, Its me telling you I love you," Harry said kissing her. " I will remember that for you will be the only one who I'll allow to pinch my heart like this," Fleur pronounced as she pulled away from his grasp. " I will see you tomorrow, Cherie, Bon Nuit," Fleur said kissing him for the last time before walking back to their carriage.

_End of flash back_

Fleur almost bumped into Harry when she started walking again. " Good morning, Harry," Fleur greeted him then smiled a little while waiting for his reply. Harry took a minute to process this then greeted back. " Morning, Professor Delacour,". He then walked away before Fleur could engage a conversation with him. Fleur felt hurt when Harry had done this. " I guess he'll never love me again after what happened, I don't blamed him I deserve all of this," Fleur noted to herself. A Fresh of salty tears rolled down her eyes.

_Flash Back _

" Oh, Fleur why are you crying, I hate it when I see you like this," Harry said looking worried. Fleur hugged him tight, ' Oh, Harry I thought something happened to you," Fleur said punching his chest ." Shh, hush now I was in detention and I couldn't send anyone to tell you I'm sorry," he explained while wiping the tears away from Fleur cheeks. " Why do you hate it when I cry," Fleur asked with a hiccup . " Because a part of me cries too when you do and it pains me when I see and feel you hurt," Harry replied. " Then I will not crywith no reason anymore, " Fleur said while holding on to Harry.

_End of Flash Back_

' I hate myself, I hate myself for doing him wrong, now he can't even call me by my first name," Fleur reprimanded herself. Classes went on smoothly through out the day and both Harry and Fleur was relieved by this. " Professor Potter, are you okay," Hermione asked Harry aloud. Harry snapped back from his daydream, " What Professor Granger, did you ask something," he asked.

Fleur looked at this, " So I'm not the only one he calls with their title, I guess he only did that for the sake of being professionals," she noted to herself and smiled a bit after this. " I said are you okay Professor, you look a bit disoriented, you might want to visit the hospital wing after lunch," Hermione suggested. " No, I'm okay I'm just thinking about my lessons," Harry lied because he had been actually think about Fleur.

Hermione eyed him, but let the issue go. " So, how was your classes this morning Professor Delacour," Minerva asked. Harry pretended not to eavesdrop, " It was fine headmistress," she replied. He sighed at her answer that earned him a look for both women. " Then that's good," Minerva said still looking at Harry. " Are you alright Professor Potter," she asked. He smiled at her, " I'm fine headmistress, just tired," Harry replied. Fleur frowned at this and started to worry. " Well, Mister Potter I suggest you go to the hospital wing after lunch and drink a potion before going to class," Minerva suggested sweetly.

Harry smiled at the suggestion then excused himself from the table. He went to the hospital wing and drank a pink potion. He felt tingily at first then felt a lot better he thanked madam Pomfey then proceeded to class. " I hope Harry will be fine, I don't know what I'll do without him in all the years he wasn't present Gabi was there to help me, but right now I'm on my own, " Fleur sighed at the thought that crossed her mind.

Weeks past and Harry looked worst than ever. " Harry what's happening to you, I haven't seen you like this since you broke up with.." Mione said in a matter-of-factly tone, but she cut her words. " I'm sorry you're worried, it's because I feel that Fleur so near and yet so far away and its making me sick," Harry said sadly. Hermione hugged him, " I guess If you are feeling this way, its time for me to help and don't even bother stopping me cause it won't do you any good," Hermione said expiratedly.

Harry didn't say anything because he had heard this tone before and it was the, _nothing you can do or say will stop me from helping you, _tone. The other part of Harry was relieved because he didn't have to make excuses just to avoid Fleur. Fleur was worried and hated herself more because Harry was really desperate to get away from her, he avoided her at all costs when he can, the others were oblivious to this, but her. " Headmistress, I think I have an idea on how to cure Harry," she started. Minerva eyed her, "Well that's great, how can I help," Minerva asked.

" We have to bring Fleur and Harry back together I know Its hard, but I know it will work. We will make them think that we are starting a dueling club and that's how I think we will be able to help them move on," Hermione said. " That's a good idea, you have my support in this, better tell Fleur about it If you are to start this dueling club," Minerva said then winked at her. Hermione called Fleur when she saw her,

" Fleur come here, I have a suggestion," Hermione said sounding excited. Fleur was bewildered by her friend's action, " Why what's wrong, How's Harry," she asked. " Harry's been sick, but enough about that, I have a suggestion and I hope you think about it, " Mione paused. Fleur urged her to continue. " I asked Minerva If we could start a dueling club and she said yes, If you are willing to help," Hermione finished.

" Why, do we need a dueling club, the war's been long over, " Fleur asked strangely. " I know, but let' s just say its an extension of all classes just to help the students pass their O.W.L..S and N.E.W.T.S. believe me If we had this opportunity before when I was still studying I'd take it even though I perfected all my test before. It's a form of review you know," Hermoine said before Fleur could ask her about her grades before.

" Okay, I'm in but who are the other who'll join in teaching," she said naturally but hoped Harry would be there. They separated after discussing for about an hour what to teach the students. Mione visited Harry and shared the idea, " It'll help them Harry, so please consider it," Harry grinned at her. " Is this your idea to help me with Fleur, If it is I'm in," Harry said with a smile on his face. Hermione nodded and smiled back at him. " Come here," Beckoned her forward.

Mione approached him and Harry hugged her unaware Fleur was behind them, " Thanks Mione, I don't know what I'll do without you, I love you," Harry said. They were both startled when Fleur cleared her throat. " Sorry, Professor Delacour we didn't noticed you were there," Harry apologized. " I realized that and Hermione the first meeting will commence next Thursday at the great hall after dinner and please If the class hours has finish and we have free time please call me Fleur we are friends or at least were friends after all," she said then turned to walk away.

Tears started to fall from Fleur eyes, " That could have been me whom he was telling I Love you to, but no he only sees me as a colleague. He can't even call me by my first name anymore. I'm nothing more than a colleague least that's better than nothing," Fleur noted and made her way to her quarters with a heavy heart, but was able to sleep. Harry felt bad about the boundaries he set for himself.

No matter how hard he wanted to call Fleur by her first name it was hard for him knowing that If called her by her name he would think personally of her and that would hurt him again. To Harry calling Fleur by her professional status always brought him to reality, that he has no reason to get hurt again, but he knew he was lying to himself.

This was just a simple warning for himself that If he called her by her name again when he addressed her he was giving himself hope of getting back together again which to him was falling into the pits of depression again and that was a reason for getting hurt again. After thinking this he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Mione kissed his forehead, " Remember what Cho said don't be afraid to let yourself fall Harry," Mione whispered into his ear before leaving him at peace.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Enchanted Door

Thursday came too quickly for Harry, he didn't know what he'll feel about teaching, when Fleur's in the same room as he is. He felt uncomfortable and anxious just thinking about it. " Just follow through Potter, just be Professional, do what you have to do and it will be all alright," he reminded himself.

" Shit, I feel like 14 again stumbling and feeling nervous as If I'm going to ask her on a date," he whispered angrily to himself. A knock came to his room, " Harry, its me let in," Mione started. Harry waved his wand and let her in. " Oh, Harry why do you always charm your door, as If she's just going to barged in here and do something to you," Mione said with a chuckle.

" It's not funny and you never know," Harry said with a deep voice. " Okay, I'm sorry and If she is going to come here it'll only because Minerva sent her," Mione told him knowingly. " Why did you come here anyways," he asked. " Just here to remind you that the first meeting is today after dinner," she said then bade him goodbye.

Harry felt more nervous after Hermione reminded him, " To hell with it, its just a session nothing bad will happen," he told himself. The day passed quickly and Harry was running late for dinner, " What do you think happened to Professor Potter, Miss Granger," Minerva asked her. " I don't know headmistress, his probably preparing for the Duel after dinner, but he'd never allow himself to be late for dinner something must have come up," Hermione reasoned.

" Well better check on him Miss Granger I don't want our D.A.D.A. Professor to miss the first session," Minerva insisted. Fleur was worried after over hearing Hermione's answer. " Oh, I hope Harry's okay and that nothing terrible happened to him," Fleur noted to herself. Minerva noticed the worry in Fleur's expression, " Professor Delacour, are you okay is something bothering you," Minerva inquired and smiled inwardly for she knew why Fleur's expression had been like that. " It's nothing headmistress I just miss Gabrielle," she lied, but Minerva smiled at this.

Hermione almost reached the hallway when she bumped into Harry. " Oh, Harry where have you been everyone's worried," she said while hugging him tight. Harry let her down easily, " I'm alright I just got a letter from Ron," he said and eyed her. " He tells me you told him about Professor Delacour," Harry added. " You know you can call her Fleur, that is her name after all," Mione interjected.

" I know, but I'm not yet ready," Harry said sadly. Hermione hugged again, " I know its okay, but time's always against us Harry, you'll have to call her by her first name sooner or later," Hermione finished then lead him to the high table. He greeted everyone, but hesitated when he came to greet Fleur " Good Evening headmistress, Professor Hagrid… Prof.. Professor Delacour, I'm sorry I'm late I had to finished some personally errands of my own,".

They greeted him back warmly and accepted his apology. " So Professor Potter are you excited about the first practice of the Dueling Club," Mc Gonagall asked seriously. " I guess, because it will help the students in their studies," Harry said. " Good Evening, our first dueling practice will commence in 30 minutes, so please enjoy your dinner," Mc Gonagall announced. Murmurs started all around the great hall after her announcement.

After awhile they quieted down and continued to eat their dinner. They great hall was quiet when dinner finished they waited for the teachers to get ready. The long tables disappeared and were awe when they saw the teachers in their dueling robes. The students had their eyes on Harry and Fleur, " Cool, I wonder when I'll be as good as them specially Professors' Delacour and Potter," A student commented while eyeing their medals and badges.

" Hah, you'll be as good as them If you had stood up and fought against Voldemort, plus If you start paying attention now," another student commented. " Good Evening to you all, I guess you all know why we are here, we are here to help you review for your exams, besides teaching you how to duel, we know the war's been long over, but Professor Granger suggested this dueling class for those who are also willing to be future Aurors,' Mc Gonagall started. The students had different expressions on their faces, but just listened to her speech.

" Well, I'm not going to keep you any longer, so Professors please proceed," she finished and sat down on the one of the chairs she conjured. " Alright, please form into different groups, the Professors are there to assist you. The novices, belong to Professor Granger. The experienced with Professor Delacour and The advanced with me please," Harry announced. The students gathered around him and he paired each one and let them review their techniques and basics.

Fleur was having a hard time because all the boys claimed that they were advanced, having notice half of them lied she had to put them on their proper group herself. Harry noticed this and approached her, "Um Professor do you need help," Harry asked briefly. Fleur nodded and smiled at him, " Boys, boys please go to your proper ring, so that the others can start," Harry reprimanded them. They all grunted then went to Hermione.

" Thanks Professor Potter, I really needed that," Fleur thanked him with a blush present on her cheeks. " No, problem Professor, you know we all have to help each other in this one," Harry replied with a faint smile. He walked back to his ring and paired with a student. " He smiled at me I haven't seen him smile at me since we broke up and I let him see me with flushed cheeks, how embarrassing," she noted to herself.

Harry felt strange after that encounter, but proceeded with his pupils. After class Harry was cleaning the board he used to illustrate the wand movements for his class. He opted to use the muggle way, so it would kill time. " Harry the first lesson was great," Hermione chirped. " Yeah, it was. I almost forgot how good it was to duel with somebody," Harry said while facing Hermione. He noticed that Fleur was cleaning something too. " I have to go Harry, I still have to do my planning," Hermione said with a glint of something in her eyes. Harry caught this and eyed her, but let her go anyways,

" Okay, see you later," He said impatiently. Hermione muttered a spell on the door, before she closed it behind her. " I hope this works, good luck Harry," she muttered then left for her quarters. Harry had finished cleaning his board, " Good night Professor, I'll see you tomorrow," Harry said politely then walked towards the door. He turned the knob, but it wouldn't open, Fleur had just finished and saw him charm the door.

She approached him, " Harry what's wrong," she asked. " Damn doors been jammed that's why I'm charming it, plus its Professor Potter" he replied with frustration in his voice. She tried too, but none of her charm breaking spells worked. Then it hit him, " Hermione, damn Hermione she charmed the door so we wouldn't be able to get out, we are stuck here for at least 3 hours if that's the charm she used, damn, I hate myself for having to open my big mouth, this is the charm I've been using in my door so no one would be able to go through it," Harry said angrily. Fleur was stunned to hear what Harry said, " So, Hermione will be the only one to open the door," she asked meekly.

" Yes, even If I had the password, you need her wand to open it," he replied instantly. Harry looked at Fleur, but then avoided her gaze. Harry turned around to sit himself down, so he could avoid Fleur's questions. He was walking, " Why do you avoid me, even now that we are in a room where you can't as much, and yet you still try to, " Fleur asked abruptly. Harry stopped for a minute the walked again, " And why do you avoid my gaze, questions and confrontations," Fleur asked now with tears in her eyes.

Harry's heart dropped, but he didn't stop he kept on walking until he sat down. He avoided her gaze once more, " I'm not avoiding you," he said softly. " You're not avoiding me, you haven't even tried to strike a conversation with alone and without you addressing me as Professor Delacour, I have a name Harry and it's Fleur, why can't you call me Fleur," Fleur spat transforming. She wailed, " Why don't you answer my questions," she asked again. Harry was crying too, " Because, this is not the time for answering them," Harry said simply.

" Well, then when are you willing to answer my questions, specially this one why did put a charm on you door, you think that I would just barged in there and do something to you," Fleur blurted. " Or why can't we be at least friends is that too much to ask from you Harry," she said choking in between sobs. Harry thought his heart couldn't sink any lower, but it did with those words he heard from Fleur. Harry didn't speak and Fleur had transformed back to herself after wiping her tears.

" You always hated it when I cried, you said apart of you cries too with me, but where are your tears to come along with mine Harry," Fleur said flatly. Harry turned to face her with tears of his own, when Fleur saw him in tears she cried again, " Why are you crying," she asked. " Because you are," Harry admitted. " I feel it when you do and I can't help but cry too," He added. The room suddenly became silent except for the soft sobs they were both nursing. They never realized that the door came suddenly unlocked and Filch peeked inside,

" Professor Delacour are you alright," he asked while approaching Fleur. " Ah, Professor Potter, you did this to her, I knew it, even If as a Professor you still managed to cause trouble, but only this time to your fellow…" he stopped because Fleur silence him. " It's alright 'Rgus he did not do this. I did this to myself I just miss my sister terribly," she excused. Filch snorted, " Very well Professor," he commented then left them.

Harry felt sad, Fleur covered for him even If he was responsible for all the pain that the veela felt. He felt guilty, " I'm sorry for everything," he stated then walked pass her. He cried himself to sleep that night because he still gave Fleur a reason to cry when they aren't even together, " I'm such a git even after all this years, I couldn't even face her and tell her what I really felt, stupid, stupid Potter," he muttered before finally closing his eyes. Fleur was still crying after she managed to put herself to bed, " He will never love back again, I guess it's time to face reality and move on, but I can't and I won't I still feel that there is the slightest chance he still feels something for me why else would he cry unless he was faking it" Fleur said before going to bed.

_Fleur's Dream Sequence _

" Fleur, my flower," A man's voice called for her. " Papa is that you," Fleur asked. " No, silly your father and mother are alive and are worried about you and Gabi, they wish to see you two sometime," he paused to show himself. " Bill," she squealed and threw herself to his embrace.

" But how," she asked letting herself down from his embrace. " I don't know too, but the reason why I'm here because I'm glad you told yourself not to give up on Harry, I always knew he made you happy, so just be patient you both deserve each other, wait for him Fleur he'll come for you, and always remember I love you," he said fading away.

_End dream sequence_

Fleur woke up with a start, she smiled at her dream and was thankful Bill understood her feelings about Harry. She quickly dressed herself for breakfast. Hermione called her, " Fleur, psst over here,". Fleur turned to her side and saw Hermione there. Fleur followed her, " So how did it go with Harry last night," Hermione asked hopefully. " It was bad Hermione, but it could have been worst at least I had asked him some of the questions that had been bothering me since the term started," Fleur answered ruefully.

" I'm sorry I had to do it that way, I couldn't think of any other way of cornering him," Hermione said sadly. " It's okay Hermione, I knew you had good intentions and you tried your best, and by the way did Harry confront you already, he knew you charmed the doors," Fleur asked. Hermione's face grew sad, " Yeah, he did, he was really furious and sad at the same time. He wouldn't talk to me this morning," Hermione answered. Fleur comforted her, " I'm sorry Hermione, I'm here for you just so you know,". Hermione smiled at her and proceeded to the great hall.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Meeting Each Other

He eyed them both as they sat down on the table, but had a worried look on his face. Fleur saw a letter on her plate and smiled when she recognized the handwriting. Flush was present on her cheeks when she read it.

_Letter Content_

Dear Professor Delacour,

Hey, I'm sorry about last night. I'm sorry for many things, like leaving you there to cry and not

answering your questions. I was not ready to face you or give any answer to the questions you

asked me. If you are not very busy on Monday after dinner, I would be very willing to answer

your questions, until then I'm sorry.

P.S. near the lake after dinner

--Professor H. Potter

_Content Finish_

Fleur smiled at herself and felt the flush on her face increase. " I wouldn't miss it for the world

Harry even it would kill me to wait for three more nights," she noted to herself feeling happy. It was dinner time and they ate quietly until Harry asked how Hermione was, " Hey, Professor Granger how was your classes this morning,". Hermione looked up surprised, " Uh, fine," she replied worried.

Harry leaned in closer to her, " I'm sorry I lost my temper and I'm sorry for what I did to you this morning," he apologized and hugged her. Minerva noticing scolded them, " Professors, please take your private matters somewhere else the students are getting bothered,".

" Sorry headmistress, If you'll excuse us, Professor," Mione said with flushed cheeks. Fleur only smiled at them and nodded when Hermione addressed her. Mione dragged him out of the great hall and hugged him as soon as they were clear of passage way. " Oh, Harry I thought you would never forgive me," Hermione said while sobbing into his shoulders.

" Hush now Mione, why would I do that, I was just over whelmed of what happened to me and Fleur inside the hall that's all," Harry explained holding her. " Thanks for forgiving me Harry and you just said her name," Mione said with a faint smile. " I would be stupid to not forgive you and I guess I did and it feels.. I don't know and you made me loose my temper, " Harry said with a smile. " Oh, Harry I'm so sorry, " she said again.

Harry hushed her, " No, it's alright Mione thank you for making me lose it, it made me feel human again and it's great," Harry said tearing. Hermione wiped the tears away and went back to the hall. They resumed eating and Harry feeling all of a sudden confident, " Fleur, how was your charms classes this morning," he asked looking at her. Fleur was startled that Harry addressed her, " Hum, its was fine Professor," she said after contemplating.

" It's Harry, you said it yourself that If we had free time and it's not class hours we can be casual we are and were friends after all as you stated before," he said with a smile and Fleur flushed with the words he said. All the teachers were glad Fleur and Harry were talking again. " Sure, Harry I'll remember that," she said with a smile that he always loved.

It was Harry's turn to flush, " I actually called her Fleur again and it feels great," he noted to himself. Harry's hand was squeezed by Hermione after hearing Harry and Fleur's conversation. He leaned in again," Thanks for your never ending support Mione," he said. " Anytime Harry you know I'll always be her for you," Mione said with a smile. Harry kissed her cheek and continued eating. Harry grabbed Hermione on the clearing after dinner.

" Oh, I'm glad you two are talking again and not just in way that your were previously," Hermione said then eyeing him. Harry smiled at her, " Yeah, all thanks to you," Harry said gratefully. The days seem to past as If someone had pulled time and made it fast. Harry grew nervous as the passing hour. " Good Morning Harry," Hermione greeted.

Harry almost jumped out off his sit, startled. " Oh, Good Morning to you too," he replied while sitting himself again. The boys started getting noisy as they spotted Fleur enter the hall. Fleur had the biggest smile on her face as she joined them at the table, " Well, good morning everyone," she greeted them. They greeted back warmly while her eyes lingered on Harry. " You seem happy today Miss Delacour," Minerva said talking to her.

" Oh, yes I would be very happy I got a letter from Gabi and I owled my parents," Fleur replied happily. After lunch Harry felt sick again and visited Madam Pomfey. " I feel feverish," he said immediately. Madam Pomfey made him drink a potion and he instantly felt asleep.

The hours flew by and when Harry had awaken it was an hour past dinner. He bolted out the door to the lake. " Why hasn't he arrived yet, he told me after dinner and I've been waiting here for about an hour," Fleur contemplated. Fleur stood up and was about leave when Harry called for her. " Fleur, wait Fleur,". Fleur stopped dead on her tracks and turned around to face him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Confrontations and Answers

Harry was panting when he had caught up with her. " Fleur wait, I'm sorry I'm late, "I'm sorry…" he was cut off when Fleur waved it away. " It's okay Harry, I thought you had forgotten our meeting was tonight, well I guess punctuality has never been one of your good points, but I'd rather have you late than never having to come at all," she said with a blush on her cheeks.

She was glad the moon was out because the moonlight always enhanced her features the way Harry wanted it. " Where were you," she asked worried. " I had been in the hospital wing since lunch, I wasn't feeling very well," he answered. " Well, If you're sick we should do this another time," she insisted. " Well, there might not be a next time and don't you want to know my answers," Harry interjected. " Of course I do," Fleur replied having to move a little closer to him.

Harry lead her to sit on a stomp. He sat at a distance before he breathed hard. " I never stopped loving you Fleur that's why I hid from the world," he started. Fleur sighed, " Go on I'm not going to slap you If that's what you are thinking," Fleur said and moved a little closer. Harry didn't look at her, he just stared at the moon. " Why did you avoid me since the start of term," Fleur asked sadly.

" Because, it already hurt me remembering the memories we shared here and then all off a sudden out of nowhere you are here in Hogwarts, I looked for you everywhere for months, but I always failed in finding you, I even came to your house in Balle, I asked your parents where you were and they said they had no clue and was worried sick they even asked me to bring you home to them," he finished with tears in his eyes.

" There wasn't a day that I didn't miss you or stopped loving you and it really hurt me when we broke up and realized Roger Davis was the one you left me for that's why I asked you to give Cho her letter,' Harry said with a pang in his voice. " I know it hurts and I'm sorry. Gabi made me realize that I had been responsible for our break up and I'm sorry and I tried my best to find you too, but everyone was so hung up from the war that a mention of your name coming from my lips would mean a jinx or a curse from them.

They love you and they knew I had hurt you," she paused wiping her tears. " Why do you avoid my gaze," Fleur asked. " I avoid your gaze because you might see right through me that I still love you even after all these years. To me your eyes always gave me warmth and hope that you still feel the same way about me," he finished. Fleur smiled at this and held Harry's hand, " Don't worry, I won't bite," she reassured. " I know, but it won't stop your from hurting me in some other way," Harry said huskily.

Fleur cried harder, " I'm sorry, is this why you avoid any confrontation with me and my questions before," Fleur asked seriously. " Yeah, and its also a reason for me to hide again and feel inhuman again, it broke my heart when we broke up, I died and you being near me and talking to you bring feelings back to me, Hope and love the most prominent among them," Harry finished now holding Fleur's hand and feeling her pulse.

" Just feeling your pulse beat like this together with mine hurts, Voldemort told me before I vanquished him _Harry you'll never have a chance with love again that's a thing you always long for that you can never have, but know your brief history with young miss Delacour_," he finished.

Fleur moved closer to Harry and was now sitting beside him, " Why couldn't you call me by my name, you always thought it was beautiful," she whispered into his ear. Harry now realized how close Fleur really was, " I love you and having to call you by your first name reminds of those times that you loved me back," Harry said wrapping his right arm around Fleur.

Fleur snuggled against him, " I'm sorry and my last question, why wouldn't you want to be friends with me, after all that's better than having nothing right," she asked hugging Harry. Harry stiffened against her hug, " Don't worry this time I won't hurt you," Fleur soothed him. He nodded before answering " Because I couldn't afford it, I knew it would just make me fall in love with you again," Harry said feeling his inhibitions leave him.

He turned to face her and was just few inches away from her lips. " Did you ever love me Fleur, I mean truly love me before leaving me," he asked in a low voice. " Never '_did_' Harry, I love you always and I always remained in love with you, even in my depressed state wizards and muggles a like still found me alluring and it made them go insane, I married Bill because I thought it would help me move on, but it never did because he wasn't immune to me unlike you.

Find me a guy who's immune to my veela charms and would love me, take care of me like you did and not just think of me of such, then probably I'll get over you, but no my heart and every fiber of me yearns and longs for you Harry, only you. I love you and I can't say anything more because I already have and If you don't feel…." Fleur was cut off by Harry's kiss.

When they pulled apart Fleur smiled at him, " 10 bloody fucking years, and nothing, I mean nothing made me feel better in seconds than having you kiss me, there wasn't a day that I didn't dream of having you kiss me again, but the real thing is so much better," Harry said looking at Fleur. " Well, If you feel that way why are you just staring at me not kissing me Harry, I waited for you to come for me for a very long time and you can't even…" Fleur was cut again by Harry kiss and this time more passionate than ever.

After 5 minutes they both took in deep breaths, " That was just…. Simply amazing Harry," Fleur said snuggling to him. " If you think that was amazing what do you say about," Harry pulled something out of his trousers and kneeled. " Fleur-Sophie Delacour would you be willing to be the better half of my life," Harry showed her a princess cut diamond ring and proposed. Fleur's jaw dropped and flung herself towards Harry,

" Yes, Yes Harry James Potter I would be glad to be that person, in your life now and forever," Fleur said kissing him. They turned to see a light coming from the right. They smiled as they saw Bill and Cho smiling at them. " Finally true love has come home to its place, congratulations," Bill and Cho said in unison before fading away.


End file.
